


day 6 - superhero

by im_on_craic



Series: oikawa rare pair week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: He doesn't doubt Hinata probably owns a onesie or two, but one this skin tight is kind of suspicious.





	day 6 - superhero

It's during his third sleepover at Hinata's dorm, brain successfully fried from all the studying they'd done in two hours, that he realizes he's in love with him. He's pulling his head out from where he'd been scouring the mini fridge's contents, turning to offer Hinata a carton of milk, when there's a quiet thump as Hinata's head unceremonsionuly hits the top of the kotatsu they'd been studying on. And maybe it's the sight of the usually energetic young man impossibly tranquil, breath coming in slow lulls, that makes him realize it. Maybe it's the drool that slowly exits his mouth, or the tiny tiny little snuffs Hinata makes, or the way he's drowning his sweater that do the trick. Whatever it is captivates Oikawa in a way no other being in the world ever has. 

 

So he shuffles around the dorm, carefully organizing their materials into respective piles, while trying not to disturb the snoozing body. And, because he's a good person and so ridiculously in love, he tidies up a few other things as well. There's slowly growing stacks of coffee cups from the building's lounge on the table and mountainous piles of campus fliers piling up all over the place that Oikawa takes the time to dispose. 

 

When he catches sight of the full basket of city clothes in the corner of the room, Oikawa's orderly personality can not let it slide. So his next mission is to separate the color from the whites, a task he tries to finish as quickly as possible in fear that Hinata will suddenly wake up and accuse him of being some kind of pervert. He's almost reaching the bottom, quickly throwing the articles of clothing into their piles, when his fingers brush against a soft, Spandex-like material. 

 

His fingers slowly pull it out of the depths of the basket, and the dim light of Hinata's desk lamp finally hits the cloth, Oikawa doesn't really know what he's looking it. It's a ridiculously long piece of clothing, that when Oikawa finally manages to hold it right, looks kind of like a really tight onesie. He doesn't doubt Hinata probably owns a onesie or two, but one this skin tight is kind of suspicious. 

 

So he scrambles over to the kotatsu, snags his phone off the surface, and quickly returns to inspecting the ones thing. He switches his phone flashlight on, and when the white light hits it, it takes Oikawa a moment for his eyes to adjust. 

 

His eyes trace over the cloth, over the alternating blues and reds stitched together, and the black lines zigzagging all over the place, like a spiderweb. Like a spiderweb, his brain repeats, when he manages to turn the suit onto, what he believe's is, the front side, and there's a black logo right on the center of the chest. It looks eerily similar to the suit of that superhero that's been gallivanting around town lately, the same one Oikawa had the pleasure to meet late at night once.

 

He blinks. The he squints, as if to make sure he isn't going completely bonkers and picturing something crazy. But when he inspects it closer, and runs his fingers over it, it suddenly all clicks. He glances over to Hinata's sleeping form, eyes wide in shock, and then back to the suit in his hands. 

 

"Holy fuck," he murmurs, and Hinata snores. Oikawa startles, fumbling his phone like a badly tossed football throw, all the while cursing under his breath. When he finally gets a solid grip on it again, he hurries to shut the light off and erase whatever he might have accidentally seen that night. Then, Oikawa's throwing the sight back into the clothes bin, before burying it with all the clothes he'd just carefully separated.

 

He's stumbling back over to the kotatsu, heart thudding in his chest, when Hinata snuffles again, and this time, blinks his eyes open. "Tooru?" He's murmuring voice husky with sleep. Oikawa's pushing his legs underneath the blankets, snagging a pillow off Hinata's bed to sleep, trying to desperately ignore the anxiety rising in his chest. 

 

"Sorry, just went to the, ah, bathroom," he apologizes, avoiding Hinata's bleary gaze. Hinata hums in response, shuffles around a bit, until his leg is tangled underneath the tabletop with Oikawa's, fuzzy socks rubbing against Oikawa's knees. Oikawa glances at him, catches sight of Hinata's soft, soft face, one cheek red from where he'd been laying on it. His eyes are a lovely doe shape, staring intently at Oikawa despite the sleepiness they're trying to fight off. "Go to sleep," Oikawa encourages, resting his chin on his folded arms. 

 

Hinata hums, gives Oikawa a little quirk of the lips, before his eyes are falling shut and he's stretching his hands across the table, letting them brush against Oikawa's elbow. "You too," he yawns, and doesn't retract his fingers from where they curl around Oikawa's forearm. "Night," Hinata murmurs, before his eyes fall shut for real this time. 

 

"Yeah," Oikawa responds, shuffling around until his hand clasps around Hinata's. "Night, Spidey."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horrible at proofreading all of these lmao rip   
> tumblr: salty-yu !!


End file.
